Murder, Murder (1986 Demo)
Murder, Murder is a song on the 1986 Demo recording. It is the earliest version of the song which has appeared in every incarnation of the show. Lyrically it is very different from every other incarnation of the song, and shows that early versions of the show combined the story of Jekyll and Hyde with that of Jack The Ripper, a concept which was later dropped. This is most prominently shown in Hyde killing prostitutes instead of the Board of Governors. Lyrics WORKING GIRL 1 Did you hear there's been a murder? WORKING GIRL 2 Oh no, not another murder! WORKING GIRL 3 Another working girl was killed. WORKING GIRL 1 Last night Marie was murdered! WORKING GIRL 2 Oh no, Marie was murdered? WORKING GIRL 3 Another one of us was killed. WORKING GIRL 1 That's two in the last five nights. WORKING GIRL 2 That's two who've paid the price. WORKING GIRL 1 First Nettie, now Marie! WORKING GIRL 3 Could the next be you or me! WORKING GIRL 1 What will we do to eat! WORKING GIRL 2 If we can't walk the streets! WORKING GIRLS What will we do? What can we do? PUNTER 1 Did you hear there's been a murder? PUNTER 2 Oh no not another murder! PUNTER 3 Another working girl was killed. PUNTER 1 This can't be good for business! PUNTER 2 This won't be good for business. PUNTER 3 Whoever's killing must be stilled. PUNTER 1 That's two in the last five nights! PUNTER 2 That's two who've lost their lives! PUNTER 3 Why do the first to die? PUNTER 1 Poor Nettie never said goodbye! PUNTER 2 First Nettie then Marie PUNTER 3 Just let him come at me! PUNTERS What should we do? What can we do? ALL Murder, murder! Leaves your blood cold! Murder, murder! Much goes untold! Murder, murder! Never lets go! Murder, murder! In the night! Murder, murder! In the shadows! Murder, murder! Once it takes hold! Murder, murder! Never lets go! Murder, murder! In the night! PUNTER 1 Add another victim to the toll! WORKING GIRL 1 Not again! WORKING GIRL 2 What again? WORKING GIRL 3 Not again! PUNTER 1 Nothing can be done to save their souls. WORKING GIRL 1 Will it end! WORKING GIRL 2 Till the end! WORKING GIRL 3 Will it end! PUNTER 1 What can we do to stop it? PUNTER 2 No one will be forgotten! PUNTER 3 What can we do to stop it now? ALL Murder! PUNTER 3 Never wander out with evening fog. WORKING GIRL 2 What about going out? WORKING GIRL 3 Don't go out! PUNTER 3 You may wind up lining coffin walls! WORKING GIRL 1 Don't go out! WORKING GIRL 2 Never out! WORKING GIRL 3 Never out! PUNTER 2 What do you think the chance is- We'll ever know the answers? How can we stop the murders now? ALL Murder! PUNTER 3 What can we do to stop it? PUNTER 2 No one will be forgotten! PUNTER 1 What can we do to stop it now? PUNTER 1 Unhappy for us if we don't find a way to stop this madness! WORKING GIRLS 1 & 3 It's clear to us that we must find a way to stop this madness! WORKING GIRLS 1 & 2 We've had enough we can't take one more night of tears and sadness! PUNTERS It's not enough to write a law, we've got to stop this madness! ALL Murder! Murder! PUNTER 1 Lock your doors & seal your windows tight! PUNTER 2 Lock them tight! PUNTER 3 In the night! PUNTER 1 Lock them tight! PUNTER 2 Starve the killer's hungry appetite! WORKING GIRL 1 Lock them tight! WORKING GIRL 2 In the night! WORKING GIRL 3 Lock them tight! PUNTER 1 How can we make him stop it? PUNTER 2 How can we make him drop it? PUNTER 3 We've got to make him stop somehow! ALL Murder! WORKING GIRLS What do you think the chance is- We'll ever know the answers? How can we stop the murders now? ALL Murder, murder! Leaves your blood cold! Murder, murder! Much goes untold! Murder, murder! Never lets go! Murder, murder! In the night! WORKING GIRL 1 Good night! WORKING GIRL 2 Be careful! WORKING GIRL 3 Take care. PUNTER 1 Good night. CHRISTINE Ta-ta! PUNTER3 Good evening. HYDE Auuhhh! Ha! My precious! CHRISTINE Ah! You gave me a start! Girl likely to crawl out of her skin she would! Well sweets, you looking for a little fun? HYDE Aaauuuhhhhhmmmmmmm! CHRISTINE Well, come on. I've got a nice, comfortable place around the corner. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! WORKING GIRL 4 Hello, Christine? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!! WORKING GIRL 1 Did you hear there's been a murder? PUNTER 2 Oh no, not another murder! WORKING GIRL 3 Another working girl was killed. WORKING GIRL 1 Last night Christine was murdered! WORKING GIRL 2 O no Christine was murdered? WORKING GIRL 3 Another one of us was killed. PUNTER 3 That's 3 in the last 6 nights! PUNTER 1 That's 3 who've paid the price! WORKING GIRL 1 Marie, & Nettie, now Christine! WORKING GIRL 3 Could the next be you or me! WORKING GIRL 2 Until the killer's found! WORKING GIRL 1 There's danger all around! WORKING GIRLS What will we do? PUNTERS What can we do? ALL Murder, murder! In the shadows! Murder, murder! Once it takes hold! Murder, murder! Never lets go! Murder, murder! In the night! WORKING GIRL 1 Good night, Dr Carlyle! WORKING GIRL 2 Sleep well! PUNTER 2 Good night, Doctor. DR CARLYLE Hey you? What the hell are you doing?! What in the world are you doing skulking about down here? HYDE Good night, Doctor Carlyle! WORKING GIRL 2 Sweet death has taken one more voice from us, WORKING GIRLS One voice we'll never hear again, ALL Never hear again. WORKING GIRLS The voices found the final resting place, ALL The voices shall not fear again. Those in heaven, Now and forever, Take them, Save them, Hold them dear! PUNTERS So never wander out when evening calls. WORKING GIRL 1 Don't go out! WORKING GIRL 2 Never out! WORKING GIRL 3 Never out! PUNTERS You may wind up lining coffin walls! WORKING GIRL 1 Don't go out! WORKING GIRL 2 Never out! WORKING GIRL 3 Never out! WORKING GIRLS What do you think the chance is- We'll ever know the answers? How can we stop the murders now? ALL Murder! PUNTERS What can we do to stop it? No one will be forgotten! What can we do to stop it now? ALL Murder, murder! Leaves your blood cold! Murder, murder! Much goes untold! Murder, murder! Never lets go! Murder, murder! In the night! Murder, murder! In the shadows! Murder, murder! Once it takes hold! Murder, murder! Never lets go! Murder, murder! In the night! Murder! Links The track has now been uploaded for listening to: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uU94YjTpyXQ&list=PLhouaKJMajzrd3jCvy1xnyANFvhod5RwQ